Fatal Blade - Ame-no-Habakiri
Fatal Blade or Absolute Sword - Ame-no-Habakiri '''is an insert song from Senki Zesshou Symphogear and sung by Nana Mizuki. Track List * '''Fatal Blade (Absolute Sword) - Ame-no-Habakiri * FLIGHT FEATHERS * Fatal Blade (Absolute Sword) - Ame-no-Habakiri (Off Vocal) * FLIGHT FEATHERS (Off Vocal) Lyrics |-|Kanji = (Ya-Haiya-セツナヒビク Ya-Haiya-ムジョウヘ) (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie チカラヨカエラン) (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie アメノハバキリYae-) 颯(はやて)を射る如き刃 麗しきは千の花 宵に煌めいた残月 哀しみよ浄土に還りなさい…永久(とわ)に 慟哭に吠え立つ修羅 いっそ徒然と雫を拭って 思い出も誇りも 一振りの雷鳴へと 去りなさい!無想に猛る炎 神楽の風に 滅し散華(さんげ)せよ 闇を裂け 酔狂のいろは唄よ 凛と愛を翳して いざ往かん…心に満ちた決意 真なる勇気胸に問いて 嗚呼絆に すべてを賭した閃光の剣よ 四の五の言わずに 否、世の飛沫と果てよ 「わがよ誰(たれ)ぞ常ならむ」と 全霊にていざ葬(ほふ)る 迷いを断ち切る術など 覚悟を牙へと変えるしか…知らない 運命(さだめ)の悲劇の過去を 強く…強くなればいつか斬れると 何故か…何故か…何故か? 涙など要らぬのに 迸れ!この命尽きるまで 共に見た夢が叶う時まで 奏で合った あの日々を取り戻さん 鬼火の制裁にて いざ飛ばん…背負った怒濤の羽根 断罪の天空に舞いて 確かめよう 同じ場所にはいられない…だから 戯(じゃ)れるには飽きた 否、緋の藻屑と消えよ 儚き記憶の旋律(メロディ) ゆらりふわりと薫る 星を見上げ誓いを立てる もう逃げない…もう泣かないと 嗚呼…羅刹(らせつ)の蒼翼(そうよく)よ 今こそさぁ…全(ぜん)の解放を 去りなさい!無想に猛る炎 神楽の風に 滅し散華(さんげ)せよ 闇を裂け 酔狂のいろは唄よ 凛と愛を翳して いざ往かん…心に満ちた決意 真なる勇気胸に問いて 嗚呼絆に すべてを賭した閃光の剣よ 四の五の言わずに 否、世の飛沫と果てよ |-|Romaji = (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie チカラヨカエラン) (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie アメノハバキリYae-) (Ya-Haiya- SETSUNA HIBIKU Ya-Haiya- MUJOU E) (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie CHIKARA YO KAERAN) (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie AMENO HABAKIRI Yae-) Hayate wo iru gotoki yaiba uruwashiki wa sen no hana Yoi ni kirameita zangetsu kanashimi yo joudo ni kaerinasai…towa ni Doukoku ni hoetatsu shura isso tsurezure to shizuku wo nugutte Omoide mo hokori mo hitofuri no raimei e to Sarinasai! Musou ni takeru honoo Kagura no kaze ni meshi sangese yo Yami wo sake suikyou no iroha uta yo rin to ai wo kazashite Iza yukan…kokoro ni michita ketsui shin naru yuuki mune ni toite Aa kizuna ni subete wo toshita senkou no ken yo Shi no go no iwazu ni ina, yo no shibuki to hate yo “Waga yo tare zo tsune naramu” to zenrei ni teiza hofuru Mayoi wo tachikiru sube nado kakugo wo kiba e to kaeru shika…shiranai Sadame no higeki no kako wo tsuyoku…tsuyoku nareba itsuka kireru to Nazeka…nazeka…nazeka? Namida nado iranu no ni Hotobashire! Kono inochi tsukiru made Tomo ni mita yume ga kanau toki made Kanadeatta ano hibi wo torimodosa’n onibi no seisai nite Iza toban…seotta dotou no hane danzai no tenkuu ni maite Tashikameyou onaji basho ni wa irarenai…dakara Jareru ni wa akita ina, hi no mokuzu to kie yo Hakanaki kioku no MERODI yurari fuwari to kaoru Hoshi wo miage chikai wo tateru mou nigenai…mou nakanai to Aa…rasetsu no souyoku yo imakoso saa…zen no kaihou wo Sarinasai! Musou ni takeru honoo Kagura no kaze ni meshi sangese yo Yami wo sake suikyou no iroha uta yo rin to ai wo kazashite Iza yukan…kokoro ni michita ketsui shin naru yuuki mune ni toite Aa kizuna ni subete wo toshita senkou no ken yo Shi no go no iwazu ni ina, yo no shibuki to hate yo (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie CHIKARA YO KAERAN) (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie AMENO HABAKIRI Yae-) (Ya-Haiya- a sorrowful night; Ya-Haiya- to heartlessness) (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie power won’t return) (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie Ame no Habakiri Yae-) |-|English = (Ya-Haiya a sound that resonates oppressively) (Ya- haiya- towards heartlessness we march) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei strength won’t come back) (Ya- heiya-heiya-heiya-ei slash of heavenly wings yae-) A blade that slices gales, its elegance of a thousand flowers A moon shone in the night; sadness, return to the Pure Land…for eternity A howling, wailing battlefield, wiping the dew vainly Memories and pride, become a clap of thunder Please go! Kill and scatter the heartlessly burning flame in the ceremonial winds Split the darkness, initial song of whim; wield chill and love Unable to go now…A determination that filled my heart, questioning it of real courage Ah, shining sword that staked all in the bond Without complaints—nay, end as a droplet of the world “Nothing is eternal,” now bury everything wholeheartedly Knowing naught…but how to sever hesitation, or change resolution to teeth I thought if I became stronger, I could someday cut, strongly… the past of the tragedy of fate Why…why…why? I have no need for things like tears Gush! Till this life dries out, till our collective dream is fulfilled Without retrieving those days we played together, sanction the wildfire Now without flying…the feather of stress you bear dances in the sky of condemnation Let’s find out; we can’t be at the same place…that’s why Tired of roaming—nay, meet a scarlet end A fleeting melody of memory, smoldering gently, wafting Looking up at the stars I swore, not to run… not to cry anymore Ah…the two wings of Rakshasa, right now… the release of all Please go! Kill and scatter the heartlessly burning flame in the ceremonial winds Split the darkness, initial song of whim; wield chill and love Unable to go now…A determination that filled my heart, questioning it of real courage Ah, shining sword that staked all in the bond Without complaints—nay, end as a droplet of the world (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie power won’t return) (Ya-Haiya-Haiya-Haiya-ie Ame no Habakiri Yae-) Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Music